Our Second, First Date
by daisyb10
Summary: A single clue in a crossword puzzle sends House to Cameron’s office on her first day back at work after her resignation. Will a second “first date” bring House and Cameron the love they so desperately crave? Romance. Rated M for a saucy Chapter 3. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Words

**A/N: **Our Second "First Date" was written for the Fox/House Saturday Night Writing Challenge. It incorporates the following prompts:  
1. Word Prompt - Quixotic 2. Song Title Prompt – "Do You Kiss On The First Date?" by Danko Jones

**oOoOo**

**_Our Second "First Date"_**

Chapter 1 - Words 

"Chase, you're an idiot!"  
House sat at his desk, shaking his head in disbelief at the folded newspaper in his hand.

"Knock, knock …"  
"Hey Wilson, c'mon in."

"You _do_ remember that you fired Chase? He won't be answering you." Wilson teased.

"Ya think?  
I was sorting through some papers and found one of his old crosswords in amongst these files.  
Look at this. The stupid Wombat couldn't get figure out the answer to "17 Down".  
It's **quixotic**."

"Now that's a surprise, considering how often we use the word quixotic in our everyday lives."  
A broad grin spread across Wilson's face.  
"Exactly! See, I knew you'd understand.  
He had the "Q" and everything! Thank God he's not working for me anymore."

"Thank God."  
"You're mocking me." House said, glaring mildly at Wilson. He scribbled in the answer and set the newspaper aside, content with the knowledge that the puzzle was solved.  
"Not in the least. I just find it amusing how bothered you are by this."  
"Well _you_ know what it means, don't you?"

"Of course. It means noble and unselfish to an almost impractical extent … it describes you perfectly House." Wilson was have a very hard time keeping a straight face.  
"Okay, now I _know_ you're mocking me. But you know who it _does_ describe?"  
"No, who?"  
"Cameron."

Wilson smiled, quietly observing how quickly House's thoughts turned to Cameron these days.

"Yes it does. Speaking of Cameron, it's her first day back. Have you seen her yet?"  
"Nope." House pretended to tidy his desk to avoid eye contact with Wilson.  
"Are you going to?"  
"Nope."

"Why not?" Despite his best efforts, an exasperated sigh escaped from Wilson's lips.  
"She's the one that left. It's up to her to come see me first."

"Stop being so childish House. You _know_ you want to see her."  
"No, _you_ want to see her."

"I already have."  
He paused and looked up at Wilson.

"How is she?" House asked with discernable sorrow in his voice.  
"She's good, happy and she _looks_ incredible."

"Did she happen to ask …?"  
Wilson spoke gently. "No, I'm sorry House. She didn't ask about you."

His defenses went up. "That's _not_ what I was going to say."  
"O-k-a-y. What were you going to ask me?"  
"Dunno. You made me forget."

"Well anyway, I did find out a couple of things, if you're interested."  
"Nah … I don't care." House said, feigning indifference.

_Everyone lies_ …

Wilson continued. "Well, she's changed her hair."  
"She didn't cut it, did she?"  
"No, it's still long. But she's a blonde now."  
"Blonde? …humph … she was perfect the way she was …" he said, with a far-away look in his eyes.

"Did you ever tell her that House?"  
"You_ know_ I didn't. What else did you find out?"  
_"This_ is the best part … she's broke up with Chase! Isn't that great?" Wilson said enthusiastically.  
"I don't care," grumped House, "it doesn't have anything to do with me."

"Fine … have it your way House. Let's change the subject. What's in the shopping bags?"  
"Well I was cleaning up my office …" he began.  
"It looks great, by the way."  
"Thanks and I found stacks and stacks of mail, so I divided it up and I got five shopping bags full."

"That's _**all**_ mail?"  
"Yea, well it's been piling up since Cameron left me … _I meant to say left_ … so when my new ducklings start tomorrow, they're each going to get a bag."  
"Ahh, starting them off with an important assignment, I see." said Wilson facetiously.  
"Exactly!"

Wilson shook his head and laughed as he headed for the door. "Lunch?"  
"Yea, I'll see you at noon. It's on you, right?"  
"Right House … it's on me."


	2. Chapter 2: Thoughts

Chapter 2 - Thoughts

**DR. ALLISON CAMERON, DEPARTMENT OF IMMUNOLOGY**

_Twenty-eight years-old and she's already an assistant department head … I'm proud of her … _

House knocked, waited five seconds and then walked away.  
Cameron opened her door to an empty corridor.  
_Is someone playing games with me?_

She glanced to her left and saw House limping down the hall. "House?"  
"You took so long to answer; I didn't think you were in." Cameron smiled at his snark.  
"I'm not disturbing you, am I?"  
"No, not at all. Please, come in."

"Welcome back. Nice office."  
_That's brilliant …  
_"Thank you, it _is_ a nice office. How have you been?"

"No complaints. Good view."  
_I'm getting worse by the minute … why did I listen to Wilson …  
_"It's lovely. Have you hired your new fellows yet?"

"Yes, I have. Well actually, Wilson chose and Cuddy hired. They start tomorrow."  
"That's good." encouraged Cameron. Ever mindful of House's leg, she motioned to the two chairs in front of her desk and said, "Why don't we have a seat?"

"Thanks, that feels better." House positioned his leg carefully, then continued. "Yea … it _will_ be good to have a team again. You know how I like to bounce ideas off people."

"I remember." she said, laughing softly as she remembered House's DDX marathons.  
"One day, I persuaded the janitor to sit with me, just so I could have someone to talk to."

House thought about what he had just said. "Does that sound as pathetic as I think it does?"  
He gave Cameron a wry smile as he studied her face.  
"No House, it's not pathetic. I know what you mean."

"Well actually he was every bit as helpful as Chase … sorry, no offense." he quipped.

"None taken. We're not together anymore."

Cameron watched House carefully as she spoke. _I have to know …_

"Was he as helpful as me?"  
"Who?"  
"The janitor."  
"No … no, he wasn't."  
"No one could ever take your place ..."

Their eyes met with a look of unspoken love and devotion.

_Oh God, I was afraid of this … I'm not over him at all …  
_"House …" Cameron was interrupted by the ringing of her phone.  
"Dr. Cameron … yes … thank you for reminding me. He's quite early. I'll buzz when I'm ready to see him."

"Sorry about that … I have an appointment at eleven."  
"I should go."  
"No …we still have some time. You were saying that no one could take my place?"  
"I only meant that I haven't had a decent cup of coffee since you left and my mail …"

Cameron knew the moment was lost … for the time being.

"Now the truth comes out." she laughed continuing,  
"Was there a special reason you came to see me?"

"Yes, there was."

His mind went blank.  
House said the first thing that popped into his head.

"I like your hair."  
"Thank you … I was tired of colouring it, so I decided to go blonde."  
Cameron could tell by the puzzled expression on House's face that he didn't have a clue what she was talking about.  
"This is my natural colour House … I'm not really a brunette."  
"But … why …"

"Why did I darken my hair?" Cameron asked.  
"I'd like to know, if you don't mind telling me?" replied House.

"Well, when I was in med school, everyone treated me like a stereotypical "dumb blonde"; my professors, my colleagues and sometimes, even my patients. I wanted to be taken seriously, so I marched down to my local drugstore and bought a box of L'OREAL. You wouldn't believe what a difference it made to my life."

"But now that you're blonde again, aren't you afraid the same thing will happen?"

"I thought about it, but you know what? I don't care.  
I'm older and more confident now, _so bring it on!  
_It's my new look for my new life!"

Cameron's smile faded when she saw the sadness in House's eyes.

"I'm happy for you … but the past … _our _past … it wasn't all bad, was it?"  
"No House … there were some good moments." she said, touching his arm gently.  
"For me too."  
He rested his hand on top of hers.

"I was wondering if maybe … no, never mind."  
House stared at the floor.  
"If maybe …"  
"I was just wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight."

He couldn't look at her.  
"You mean you'd like us to go on a date?" Cameron tilted his chin up gently with one finger.  
"Yea, something like that …" he responded hopefully, smiling at her touch.

House followed her every move as she rose from her chair and walked over to the window. It was fall … a time of year for new beginnings. Cameron watched as a colourful tapestry of leaves swirled gently to the ground. And while she'd expected the myriad of changes that accompanied her new position, the possibility of House coming to see her, let alone asking her out to dinner was more than Cameron had ever dreamed possible.

"I don't know House … I'm afraid. I don't think my heart could bear another date like our last one."

House knew that she'd never forgotten their horrible date. "I'm sorry for the way I behaved that night. Couldn't we just pretend that tonight's our first date?"

Cameron smiled at his naiveté.

"Are you familiar with the saying, _you never get a second chance to make a first impression_?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, I don't think that you get a second chance to have a first date either."  
"Who says?" grinned House.

"We'd only be fooling ourselves …"  
"Maybe so, but there's no iron-clad rule forbidding two first dates, is there?"  
"No, not that I know of …" said Cameron thoughtfully.  
"And besides, even if there was, you _know_ I don't play by the rules."  
"That's true."

"What would we do? I mean tonight … on our first date …" she asked cautiously, as House walked over to join her by the window.

"Well first I'd give you a corsage, because I know how much you like them."  
Cameron smiled, remembering the corsage she had tucked away in her memory box.

"After dinner, I'm thinking French, and a delightful bottle of wine, we could go back to my place and play Parcheesi. How does that sound?" House waggled his eyebrows playfully.

"Parcheesi? Wow! You _sure_ know how to show a girl a good time."

House slipped his arms around Cameron's waist.  
His blue eyes twinkled with anticipation.  
"And then … if you'll let me … I'm hoping to end our evening with a kiss."

"**Do you kiss on the first date**?" Cameron asked flirtatiously.  
"I do."

She raised an eyebrow in mock surprise.

"Really … I didn't know you were _that _kind of boy …"  
"I am."

"Are you _that_ kind of girl?"

"I'm a good girl, House."

"Then we're made for each other …  
Because I'm a _**very**_ good boy, Cameron … at _**everything**_ I do."


	3. Chapter 3: Deeds

Chapter 3 - Deeds

"It's the end of our evening? But a kiss only takes a scant few seconds …"

"Not this kiss Cameron … it could take all night …" he said lasciviously, "shall I describe it for you?"

"Oh yes … yes, please …" she purred breathlessly.

"First I'd take you in my arms, like this …" House's arms encircled her waist once more, but he drew her close … so close that she could feel his burgeoning manhood pressed against her spine.

She leaned into his body and closed her eyes as he guided her head to rest beneath his shoulder.

"The kiss begins here …" he muttered in a low husky voice, "at your delectable ears." His lips hovered dangerously close; her heart melted from the warmth of his breath on her skin.

Heat pooled between her thighs as his scruff brushed her cheek ever so lightly; her panties moistened with every word he spoke.

She watched his hand slide between her breasts, skimming up over her button tops, to the vee of her blouse.

"Just imagine … a gentle breeze drifts across my bedroom from an open window. We'll undress each other slowly … I'll slip off your blouse and you'll shiver for a moment as the cool night air kisses your creamy skin. My God, you're beautiful … I can't stop myself …"

Cameron trembled in his arms. "Don't stop …" she whispered.

House groaned softly as she ground her scrumptious ass against his hard-on.  
_Oh fuck Cameron … you're driving me insane …I am soooo in trouble … look what I've started …_

"I'll caress your breasts …"  
"I'll slip off my bra …"  
"I've waited so long to see them …to touch them. You're exquisite Cameron … I should have told you that long ago. They fit perfectly in my hands … "

Cameron's breath grew shallow.  
She nestled her face in the crook of his neck, reveling in his scent.  
Fresh, clean skin … a hint of sex … a drop of sweat … the aroma of scotch … like House, it was unique and intoxicating.

His hands moved lower, memorizing the curve of her hips and the swell of her tummy.  
Her aching mound trembled beneath the weight of his hands.

She pressed into him.  
_His voice … it's giving me an orgasm …_

"I'm licking and devouring your nipples … my tongue …"  
"House, please … _please stop_ … I'm so close …"

House panicked.  
He began to straighten and removed his hands.

"I'm sorry Cameron, I shouldn't have come. I've ruined _everything_."  
House grabbed his cane and walked to the door.

"You've ruined_ nothing_." she insisted, as she grasped his arm.  
He let go of the doorknob. "Are you sure …"

The look in her eyes answered his question.  
There was no need to speak of their wanton desire.  
She rested her palm on his straining arousal.

"For me …"  
"For you."

oOoOo

House locked the door.  
Cameron smiled self-consciously as she stood, waiting for him to join her.  
He set down his cane and limped to her side.  
She rested her forearms on top of her desk.

His hands shook as he reached for the hem of her skirt.  
He gathered the fabric in his hands and held his breath as he uncovered the wisp of indigo lace that veiled her alabaster globes.  
He longed to caress every flawless inch of her body, but her moans of desire and his hardened length dictated the path that their lovemaking would take.

He eased her panties over her silky legs, then ruffled the damp curls of her triangle as he sought her velvety soft entrance.  
He swirled one finger inside her dewy walls and brought it to his lips.  
"Mmm … you're delicious …I want to taste you …_all_ of you … before this day is through …"  
"Oh Greg … I want you inside me …"

His pants and boxers fell to the floor.  
She widened her stance as he pressed his stiff cock against her glorious cheeks.  
He stroked the glistening folds of her sex with the tip of his erection and then waited, coated with her nectar, poised at her entrance.

He brushed her face tenderly with his fingers and whispered in her ear, "Are you ready my love?"  
She kissed his hand.  
"I've been ready since the first day we met …"  
He rested his head next to hers and pushed his tip into her welcoming warmth.

She gasped at his girth as he entered.  
"I'm not hurting you, am I?"  
She shook her head.  
"You're so … you're magnificent."

He slid inside, penetrating deeper with each gentle thrust until he filled her completely.  
Her fluttering walls enveloped his throbbing organ.  
"Do you have any idea how marvellous you feel? You take my breath away Allison …"  
He pulled back slowly, then thrust boldly into her core.

She arched her back and angled her hips  
He plunged hard and fast, targeting her sweet spot with blistering accuracy.

"Oh God …" Cameron cried, "…fuck, that's perfect …"  
"Guhhh … I'm so close angel …"

His throbbing cock ached for release.  
He circled her clit as he drove them further and further towards their climax.

"Now Greg, now …"  
One last thrust was all it took.  
They surrendered themselves to their blinding orgasm, their cries muffled by each other's bodies in a desperate attempt to mask their passionate release from the outside world.

They smiled.  
Three years of unrequited love had just come to an end.

oOoOo

House gazed lovingly into Cameron's eyes as he lowered his lips to hers.  
She touched them with her finger. "We should wait love …" she said softly.

"Wait? Sweetheart, I think we've already passed the point where we can wait …"  
Cameron blushed. "I meant, we should wait to kiss."

He smiled as he realized what she wanted to do.  
"Of course … we should wait to kiss, 'til our second "first date".

"I'll pick you up at seven."  
"How about six?"

"Six it is." House grinned. "I should go, it's almost eleven."

Cameron began to open the door, and then paused.  
"You never did say … what made you come to see me today?"  
"You'll think this is strange, but I saw a word in a puzzle that reminded me of you."

"A word?" questioned Cameron.  
"Quixotic."

"You think I'm quixotic?  
A dreamer of impossible dreams?"

House thought for a few seconds before he replied.  
"I _did _when I came here this morning."

"And now?"  
"I think you're a dreamer of _**possible**_ dreams …"

"I missed you …" she murmured.

His lips curled into a tender smile as he paused in the doorway.  
"I missed you too … more than you'll ever know."

**FIN**

A/N: Thank you for reading "Our Second, First Date". It's been a pleasure sharing this story with you.  
Daisy


End file.
